Blood Ties
by MasterAkira
Summary: After a long week all Akira wants to do is take a nice relaxing bath. His godly brother joins him and the younger Sakamoto learns the secret Harumi had been keeping from him. What will these brothers do? COMPLETE, Yaoi, PWP, Sakamotocest. Harumi/Akira


Blood Ties

By MasterAkira

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or Family Complex. All rights belong to Mikiyo Tsuda/Taishi Zaoh and DMP Publishing. I wish I did own them…

Warning! This fic contains YAOI and SAKAMOTACEST. That means two brothers having sex. Please do not read if you are not comfortable with those ideas. Rated M for mushy-PWP.

These boys are so great, I had to write about them. I love Harumi so much! He's so funny! I think I made up Sakamotocest (the word), but it's a fun concept. Every other fandom as something like it…Please review! Sorry for any OOCness, they're a strange set.

----

It had been a long day. Even just watching his friends run around as Princesses tired him. Exhaustion had sunk deep into his bones. All he wanted to do was sink into a hot bath and then maybe curl up in front of a movie with his brother. It was the first day of a long weekend and only his eldest sibling would be home. His Parents and younger sister where gone for a week visiting family in the south and his other, older sister was staying her best friend for a few days. Only Harumi would be there when he arrived home.

Akira opened his front door and took off his shoes, calling out "I'm home! Harumi-aniki?"

"Akira?!" The eldest Sakamoto ran into the foyer only to grab his brother tightly in an embrace, burying his face in the front of his little brother's uniform. "Aki, you're home! You were late, I was sooo worried!" Large, expressive hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears. His words stuck in his throat and finally came out in a whisper. "I feared you wouldn't come back. It was terrible!" A beautiful face looked up at the plainer Akira from a position on the hard floor, on folded shapely legs.

"Haru, I had to help the student council. I told you. Don't fear for me." The green haired boy smiled down sweetly at his brother. A slim hand stroked soft raven locks. "Have you eaten?"

"No." Full lips were curled into a pout. "I waited for you."

"I wanted to take a bath but…" Akira's mind trailed off as he thought about ways to please his sibling.

"I know! You go take your bath and I'll make diner. There's already rice in the cooker and don't you worry. Your aniki will take care of everything." Harumi released Akira and made shooing motions with his hands. The green haired boy fell into a dazed state and sheepishly did as he was told. After all, his aniki would look after him, he could relax. He went up the stairs, and quickly shed his uniform. He would do laundry before returning to school. In the bathroom his filled the tub and rinsed off in the shower. By the time he was clean the tub was full of warm water and flowery bath bubbles one of the females in his family had left out.

"Ahhh." He let his green hair fall back into the water, appearing the color of pine trees in its saturated state. Slowly his muscles relaxed in the bath. It was bliss after a long, arduous week. He barely registered when the door opened and steam dissipated to revel his brother. "Haru?"

"Can I join you? Dinner's done and waiting, but it's been years since we took a bath together…" His beautiful face was eager but apprehensive, fearing he would be denied.

Akira smiled up serenely. "Of course Harumi." The other let out a silent breath of air in relief and slowly stripped the clothing from his lean form, baring himself to the humid room. Akira watched, and then blushed when he realized what he was doing. He had seen his elder brother naked before, but today he saw what all those fawning boys saw—perfection incarnate.

"Move forward otouto, I'm going to sit behind you." Akira did, their tub was wide and deep, ideal for his tall brother to slip in behind him. Harumi settled with Akira in-between long legs, his head resting on a broad chest. Artistic fingers combed his damp hair, soothing him. "Comfy, ne? Just like when you were little."

"Hai aniki, you're right." Akira turned his head up so he could stare, upside down, green eyes into hazel ones. "I miss you being in school with me. It feels like now that you're in university I barely see you anymore."

"I'm always here when you need me." Harumi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the smooth forehead of his little brother. Akira blushed, his face snapping downward so that his embarrassed look was directed at the soapy water.

"Haru-" Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush to his brother's bare form. He could feel his brother breathing, and it picked up as he squirmed.

"Akira, stop moving. I-" the eldest Sakamoto-sama stopped when he saw how wonderful his little brother looked. Absolutely delicious.

"Haru, what are you doing?" His voice was meeker than usual.

"Just let me hold you." Akira nodded, closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing. The wide chest of his school's idol was encouraging, and he felt like he could fall asleep right then and there. "Aki, I love you." Akira did not tense up, but relaxed even more and brunette did what he had been dying to do since his brother had hit puberty.

It was a gentle kiss, light and loving, almost too fast for Akira to really register it happening. But then he felt it again, and again. Harumi was showering his face with kisses, every third or so landing on his lips. The arms around him tightened and he was forced against the back slope of the tub as the other shifted on top of him. "Haru, I love you too." Akira was not quite sure what was happening, but he felt like his insecure older brother needed to be reassured. "Will you tell me what's troubling you so much?"

Harumi pulled back enough to gaze into those sea glass green orbs. "I love you Aki, too much. I want…I can't tell you what I want." His own dark eyes were glazed over with a look of longing.

Akira did not understand what he was trying to get at. "Yes, yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes."

"Aki-"

"Harumi, if you don't tell me, then you will never tell anyone else. Please, a burdened heart isn't healthy for the one who carries it." Akira felt the arms around him loosening as Harumi's longer form slid further into the water so they were face to face.

"Promise me you won't hate me."

"I could never hate you!" Akira laughed, but his merriment was quickly cut off by the look in hazel eyes.

"You might." His strong voice was so quiet the green haired teen missed his words. "I love you Akira." He straightened out, sliding up against the boy and claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. Akira's mouth gapped with shock and he took the chance to worm his tongue in further, claiming that sweet virgin mouth. Akira did not struggle, or tense, he just went limp, his mind starting to feel fuzzy from lack of breath. Harumi finally pulled away, his chest beating wildly as he took in the others' reaction.

"Haru onii-chan, I didn't know you meant like that." Akira smiled, his swollen lips pulling taunt. "If it's you, I don't mind." Akira bowed up, trying to ensnare his brother in another kiss.

Harumi let him, using the distractions of their mouths to let his hands wander. They stroked green hair, down a slim neck, across a smooth collarbone, past pebbled nipples, and finally to the teen's newly awakened arousal. Akira broke the kiss to gasp at the sensation. "Aki, you're so beautiful. I can't hold back. I need you." He hefted Akira on to the rim of the bathtub. His mouth kissed and licked its way down the pale body and started sucking on the member that had teased him for so long. His fingers sought out a water-soaked entrance; his fingertips circled the area, and he fumbled around for some sort of soap to ease the stretching. He could make slow, sweet love later. Now was the time for fucking.

"Haru, gods, Haru!" Akira bucked into the mouth and away from the fingers burring themselves in him. He was reeling from the sensations, and he felt light-headed. Soon three fingers were moving in and out of him and Harumi was nibbling on his nipples, his free hand caressing the inside of his thigh. He could take no more. "Please, oh please, aniki!"

His control was very thin and he knew it was time, ready or not. "Just stay relaxed. I can't promise this won't hurt. I don't want to cause you any pain." Harumi moved so Akira was straddling his lap and he was propped against the back of the tub. Akira was panting above him and his self-restraint snapped. He lined himself up and lowered the boy onto his raging arousal. "Oh, fuck Aki, you're so tight." Akira didn't respond. His eyes were screwed shut and he was trying to even out his breathing. Tears escaped down the sides of his face. He tired to relax and let Harumi's cock penetrate him. When he was fully seated on his brother's lap he let out a shuttered gasp.

"Aniki, it hurts! I-" he stopped, his head falling forward onto Harumi's shoulder.

Comforting hands rubbed circles on his back and hips. "It'll be okay, just relax." It took a few minutes, but soon Akira tried rocking his hips and the full feeling stopped hurting unbearably. It almost felt good. He was encouraged by the loving look those beautiful features were giving him.

The raven haired college student knew it was okay to start moving his hips when Akira's erection grew once more. He tried a shallow thrust up. "It's okay now. You can move." Akira grasped the edges of the tub and hefted himself up, and then lowered himself. His brother moaned in pleasure.

"You're too hot." Not holding back, Harumi helped the green haired boy move up and down, bucking into the movement. The thrusts got harder until they were both moaning and close to the edge. "Aki!" The elder came first, pumping ever harder into Akira, who came as soon as he felt warmth rush into him. They collapsed against each other in the now-chilly bath water. When he came back to his senses, Harumi rinsed them both off and toweled away the rest of the moisture. He carried Akira to his bedroom and they settled into Akira's bed, which was wider than his own.

"Haru, I love you. That was better than I ever imagined." He smiled up at his brother from where his head rested on the leanly muscled chest. He received a smile in return and felt his eyelids grow heavy.

"Aki, you rest up now, because as soon as you are ready, I'm going to take you again, but this time, I won't rush it." His hands smoothed damp bangs and pulled the sheets up to cover naked skin. "I love you so much, my sweet little Aki." He watched his little angel fall asleep with a contented feeling he had never felt before. Life was looking up and he had the feeling that their sex life was going to be amazing.

----

End note: This was my first time writing any incest. Oh my, and I thought writing normal gay sex was awkward…Please tell me what you think! Reviews make me so happy, even if they correct me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
